


The addition - part II

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [10]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The core is growing.





	The addition - part II

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-08 10:33am to 10:34am & 11:40am to 11:42am

"Yagyuu?"

"Hmm?"

"About the announcement this morning."

"What about it?"

"You know more don't you?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"No."

"But…"

"You'll have to wait, Masaharu. Just like everyone else."

"But Yagyuu…"

"No."

"But…"

"Oyabun's orders."

His answer didn't stop the pout of course but at least the verbal attack he had been subjected to. This time Niou would really have to wait. Yukimura's orders had been very clear and uncommonly strict. The latter part quite possibly in favor of not unnerving a different member of the household - yet. Whatever was going to happen, Yagyuu would make sure to be there to see it. And - if possible - all of it.


End file.
